


Day 117

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [117]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Gen, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene's 'deduction'...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 117

"Got it!"

Huh??? Wait...whaaa?

"Oh, shush now. Don’t get up. I’ll do the talking."

Where...

"So the car’s about to backfire..."

"...and the hiker, he’s staring at the sky. Now, you said he could be watching birds but he wasn’t, was he?"

uh-uh...

"He was watching another kind of flying thing. The car backfires and the hiker turns to look..."

"... which was his big mistake."

"By the time the driver looks up, the hiker’s already dead. What he doesn’t see is what killed him because it’s already being washed downstream."

Very good...hmmm...

"An accomplished sportsman recently returned from foreign travel with ... a boomerang. You got that from one look? Definitely the new sexy."

How...why are you...John?

"I...I...."

"Hush, now..."

"It’s okay. I’m only returning your coat."

 

"John! JOHHHHNNNN!"

"John!!! She wathh here..."

"You okay?"

"How did I get here?"

"Well, I don’t suppose you remember much. You weren’t making a lot of sense. Lestrade helped drag yer sorry arse up here..."

"Where is she?"

"Where's who?"

"The woman...THAT woman..."

"What woman?"

"The woman. The woman woman!"

"What, Irene Adler? She got away...no one saw her leave..."

"Sherlock...no, no...she's not here...c'mon, love, back to bed, I'm gonna turn out the lights, and I'll be right back."

 

aaaaaaaaahhhh

 

Til the next time, Mr. Holmes.


End file.
